Night
by Bakemono1126
Summary: La muerte de Snarky, de sus hermanas y de Dios sabe cuántos seres vivos más han contribuido a que termine así. Arropado por los brazos de un muchacho. // Jezabel/Cassian


**Disclaimer:** Manga de Kaori Yuki, ya sabéis. Si fuera mío, serían páginas y páginas de fluff y/o angst (dependiendo del día) sobre Riff y Caín.

**Advertencia:** Es malo. ¡De verdad! No exagero, es MALO. Ni poca autoestima ni falsa modestia, es que no es bueno. Supongo que necesito adaptarme un pelín a escribir sobre este manga, llámalo "período de adaptación de una fanfiquera" o "esta nena no sabe escribir" o como quieras. Además, tenía ganas de escribir a estos dos. ¡Tan cutes! Y creo que en castellano no hay ninguno, ¡así que auto regalo!

**

* * *

**

Night

La muerte de Snarky, de sus hermanas y de Dios sabe cuántos seres vivos más han contribuido a que termine _así_. Arropado por los brazos de un _muchacho._ De un hombre. De Cassian. Y sorprendentemente, su calor corporal es tan cálido como el de las entrañas humanas y le otorga una paz incierta que no le deja dormir (en realidad, los dos están despiertos y alerta a las reacciones del otro).

Al final, como el despreciable ser humano que es, Jezabel ha encontrado un consuelo que no merece, ni quiere –_quería_-.

Cassian tiene una pequeña mueca en los labios mientras sus manos se enredan en los cabellos dorados del doctor. Le desconcierta estar de esta manera con otro hombre, y más con un cuerpo como el suyo; ni siquiera está seguro de que sea lo_ correcto_, ni lo mejor para ambos.

Él buscaba un cuerpo de adulto, no esperaba encontrarse con alguien como Jezabel. Con alguien que destila odio hacia su propia especie. Alguien cuyo corazón es frágil y parece estar siempre a punto de quebrarse. Así que, en un acto _estúpidamente heroico_, aprieta más su abrazo bajo las sábanas.

Ambos se sienten protegidos por la oscuridad nocturna.

Con el pequeño cuerpo de Cassian a su lado, las pesadillas no son tan terribles. Jezabel ya no espera a que los fantasmas sedientos de sangre de sus hermanas, y de Snark, vengan a devorarle el alma y las entrañas como aves carroñeras. Que vuelvan de su descanso eterno a recobrar los pulmones y riñones que son legítimamente suyos.

Y eso le hace sentir tranquilo y culpable a la vez. En un desequilibro constante; un cúmulo de sensaciones contrarias y destructivas. Por eso, estar con _su _naipe le irrita. Le desconcierta al punto de no saber qué está bien y qué no. Por supuesto, cuando siente esa incertidumbre, la cruz negra que lleva colgada le recuerda lo miserable que es la humanidad.

Jezabel siente una mano de Cassian en la nuca y al instante, un aliento cálido contra su cuello.

_Duele_.

Más de una vez ha estado a punto de _pedírselo._ No sería algo tan malo. Si ha pedido la sangre de innumerables personas al _muchacho_, ¿por qué no la suya propia? Ni siquiera harían falta cuchillos. Se sentiría feliz si sintiera los dedos del _hombre_ cerrarse sobre su cuello. Que lo último que vieran sus ojos no fuera ni su padre, ni Caín, ni siquiera el recuerdo de la tierna mirada de Snark, sino a Cassian y su cara de niño sabio.

_Maldita sea_. Lo necesita. El oxígeno escapando de su cuerpo, la oscuridad tornándose más y más negra… _y el calor_.

— Mátame, Cassian.

Y le suelta. La calidez del cuerpo del _pequeño _desaparece de su lado y la cama gruñe ante movimiento tan brusco.

Odia _esos momentos_ en los que el doctor, fuera de sí, suplica por su muerte. ¡A él, que lo que desea es precisamente que _viva_! Aún así, aguanta estoico cada palabra hiriente, calla cada mirada de dolor que ve en los ojos del rubio y espera en silencio a que se calme.

Jezabel coge sus manos y las dirige a su cuello. No lo dirá nunca, pero el doctor le da miedo. Ese sentimiento auto destructivo que le corroe el alma y se refleja claramente en sus ojos.

— Hazlo. ¡Es una orden!

Entonces, Cassian rodea sus hombros y le atrae hacia sí. Lo trata como el niño que fue, que no ha dejado de ser y que será siempre. El niño que ha madurado a base de golpes y dolor.

Jezabel forcejea unos instantes, lo suficiente para dejar claro que él tiene toda la razón y debería morir (como el resto de la humanidad), para luego rendirse y dejarse llevar. Aún no han desaparecido los fantasmas ni las pesadillas y, sin embargo, _se_ _siente mejor_.

— Duérmase, señor.

_Yo le protegeré._

* * *

Escribir en fandoms minoritarios se está volviendo una adicción, really!


End file.
